efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw 19th of May 2011
Raw Intro Plays *Michael Cole and The Awesome One welcome us to ringside* MC: Welcome to EFW RAW, we got a good card up and down TAO: We got a plenty of good matches to be topped off tonight with a champion vs. champion match when new EFW champion Cameron Moore takes on Intercontinental champion Samir Cerebral Assasain! *Superstar no one reconizes but is near 7 feet tall and 400 pounds comes to the ring* Let me keep this short and simple, I am the Head Hunter, I’m a destroyer of anything that gets in my path so I recommend you stay away from me because I will hunt you down and I will destroy you… Now send the prey out Match 1 The Head Hunter vs. Wartune *Jason T comes out for his match only to have CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour come out* JT: What the hell do you want you piece of no good Sh!t CMPTUS: Listen Jason, We were once tag team champions and we could have had a great reign, but we lost, and instead of putting your heart and dedication into winning those titles back, you super kicked me, and not only that you pissed off Raj and started something with him, now you have a match with him and frankly I don’t think you can beat him JT: Listen here Saviour boy, I’m Jason T god damn it, I’m the best here I don’t need your veteran ass telling me what to do and how to do it, I’m already the best the wrestling world has ever seen, I need to fly high and you were holding me down, and Raj, he’s such a whiner tonight I super kick him and then after I’m going to super kick you out of this world CMPTUS: Listen and Listen carefully I challenge you to a match at Tables Ladders Chairs, I’ll let you have this match to think about it Match 2 -''' '''Jason T vs. Raj Singh w/CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour *After the match Jason grabs a steel chair but then CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour gives Jason his own Super Kick, CM Punk TUS and Raj celebrate until CM Punk TUS grabs a mic* CMPTUS: I’m not taking no for an answer, Me vs. You at Tables Ladders chairs *The Ultimate Opportunist is getting interviewed by Josh Mathews* Josh says, So Opportunist you have made it clear you think Samir is a bad champion, you would be better and you want a title shot TUO says, You are damn right Josh, Samir listen loud and clear, I demand you grow some balls and put that championship on the line, and you want to know why, because it’s time for the title to leave your waist and you know it, you know competition here is too good for you, so accept my challenge and maybe I’ll let you off the hook and only beat you up a little bit and take the title *Samir comes from behind and attacks The Ultimate Opportunist, Samir would give Ultimate Opportunist a pedigree on the intercontinental championship and then a pedigree on The Ultimate Opportunist’s European championship* Samir says, You know I think it’s a bloody joke you want a shot because you already have a belt, but I will take pride in sending you too the hospital Match 3 non title - ''' '''AdamEEF and Nexus w/Rated Peep Superstar vs. Alberto Del Rio and Cena Approved Fan w/Canadian Destroyer *After the match The Zodiacs clear the ring of Del Rio, Cena Approved Fan and Canadian Destroyer* Rated peep grabs a mic, Ok I got something I say, Last week Ivan said Survivor Series was not his night, not his night are you kidding me kid, I destroyed you, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that I should still be world heavyweight, and you want to know why, I beat you and Survivor Series was not my night either, but it’s best you’ve ever competed in your whole career… and to prove it I’ll give you a rematch, World heavyweight championship on the line, Tables Ladders and Chairs *Ivan The Destroyer, Cena Approved Fan, Canadian Destroyer and Alberto Del Rio rush the ring and clear The Zodiacs and Ivan grabs a mic* Ivan: Oh Rated Peep Superstar, I accept and I will kick your ass take your title then head to Rated Peep Superstars house for Christmas sit in your chair eat your turkey and nail your mom and sister… jk my standards aren’t that low, all in good fun Peep, because I figured I should be nice, because well you know I’m going to send you through a table and take your title and all Match 4 Fatal 4 way - ''' '''The Ghost Hunter vs. Chris Xtreme vs. WWE Champion CM Punk vs. David Falcon *Cameron Moore is backstage in WWE Champion CM Punk’s office* Moore says, Look there are many men who deserve a title shot, Listen guys like you and Ghost Hunter would be good opponents, if you can hire back that jackass Phantom back, I would love to kick him around, I would love to defend against Chris Xtreme, He’s a great wrestler, I like the show and we would put on a great show, and well David Falcon, I don’t know his deal but along with the others mentioned, I would love to defend against him to shut up him up and prove I can beat David Falcon, WWECCMP says, Listen Cameron you just joined EFW and basically won the title out of nowhere, in my eyes you don’t have enough credibility to just choose your opponent, Leave that to me CM: Im not I’m just laying down the facts so you can make a decision WWECCMP: Please Go, you should be more worried about Samir Main event champion vs. champion - ''' '''Cameron Moore vs. Samir Cerebral Assasain 'BQ: Rate Card (made by RPS) '